Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal module and a watch type mobile terminal, more particularly, a mobile terminal module and a watch type mobile terminal which is easy to be assembled to an assembly (an assy) by fixedly coupling each of components.
Background of the Disclosure
Mobile terminals are hand-carry devices having diverse functions. More specifically, Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
To realize such diverse functions quickly and efficiently, various techniques are applied to the mobile terminals in terms of software or hardware programs. For instance, the mobile terminals are provided with user interface environments for users to search or select functions easily and conveniently.
A conventional mobile terminal is fabricated in a size which is able to be grabbed by a user in the hand or kept in a pocket. However, there is some room for risks of breaks or damage which can occur when the conventional mobile terminal is kept in the pocket or in the hand. Accordingly, watch type mobile terminals which can be worn on the wrists like wrist watches are presented in recent.
In general, mobile or watch manufacturers directly manufacture assys and load or assemble components to the assys, to manufacture watch type mobile terminals. However, as such a watch type mobile terminal is regarded as a personal belonging, diverse exterior deigns are often applied to the watch type mobile terminal. A design company specialized only in exterior designs fabricates assys diverse exterior designs are applied. The mobile terminal or watch manufactures are supplied the assys (or assemblies) and assemble components to the assys (the assemblies).
In recent instances, such design companies not only fabricate the assys but also manufacture and sell watch type mobile terminals by direct marketing. However, it is difficult to assemble components to the assy of the conventional watch type mobile terminal. Accordingly, such the design companies have to incur the cost of request for assembling on a watch manufacturer or additional assembly lines.